A medias
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Milo y Camus deben unir esfuerzos para componer el tema principal de una nueva pelicula, donde el trio ente Aioria, Kanon y Radamanthys sera el estelar. Para no dejar el trabajo a medias deberan convivir y evitar los problemas k el trio cause entre ambos
1. El pianista

Hola! que tal?  
Este nuevo fic está y será escrito en conjunto, con una escritora muy talentosa, a aquien quiero y admiro mucho :D... su nick es Neomina y ella es amante de Milo y Camus. Continuar esta historia será mucho mas facil ya que será propiedad de ambas.  
Yo desempeño el papel de Milo, mientras que ella trazara el caracter y vida de Camus :O  
espero que nuestra historia les guste  
se desarrolla en un universo alterno  
Y... muchas gracias a quienes nos lean!

El primer capitulo corre a mi cuenta

**A medias**

**El pianista**

**_Pov of Milo:_**

Respeto cualquier tipo de expresión, aunque yo los clasificaría en corporales y aquellos que proceden del alma. El enojo, la alegría y la tristeza pueden emanar de nuestro cuerpo mediante el llanto, un berrido o una hermosa sonrisa; pero la música puede conectar a dos entes y delatar el odio, la agonía o la dicha. Yo encontré en la combinación de un Do y Sol, el ánimo para gritarle al mundo cuanto me dolía perder a mi madre; en un Fa, Re, Mí, el valor para decirle a ella 'te amo'; y en un Si, La, Do, la forma en que él me traicionó.

La música se convirtió en mi desahogo, en mi máxima pasión, mis dedos se convirtieron en el instrumento interpretador, y mi piano el amigo confidente que hablaba por mí. Más que un objeto se convirtió primero en parte de la familia, posteriormente un órgano de mí. Podría respirar sin mis pulmones pero jamás sin sus teclas. Practicar a diario se ha convertido en mi necesidad. Hacerle me inspira y reta a evocar una nueva melodía y la manera en que quiero hablarle al mundo. Con palabras no me entienden, quizá las notas puedan explicarles mi acongoja o mi felicidad.

Hoy no puedo tocar. Estoy bloqueado. Las noticias del mundo exterior no suelen afectarme, a menos que sea yo quien sea vea inmerso en ellas, y esta es una de esas que se convierte en mi pared de concreto mientras sueño pasar al siguiente lado…

-"Explícame por qué…"- Le insisto, después de su cuarto argumento. Mis dedos largos y delgados se posan en los dientes de mi piano, aunque sin el éxito de conseguir que 'articulen palabra'.

-"Elevará a otro nivel tu carrera"- Contesta después de haberse hecho el cabello lavanda hacia atrás, y suspirar con fastidio. Mis ojos azules se despegan de mi elemento de expresión, para situarse en él, mi manager, conocido desde la infancia, un joven delgado, pálido como la leche, de estatura más baja que la mía, cara afilada, ojos olivos y el cabello largo, lila, amarrado siempre por una liga negra.

-"Creo que eso me queda claro. Mi duda es otra… ¿Enserio necesito ese tipo de publicidad?"- Apoyo las manos en la barnizada madera, cerrando su estuche, a la par que me apoyo y me pongo de pie, sin dejar de admirarlo como la primera vez que llegó a mí. Mis pupilas dejan la contemplación para posarse en el semblante de mi escucha. –"El silencio en ti nunca es buena señal, Mu."

-"Jamás he dado un paso sin zapato, y si acepté…"

-"¿Aceptaste?"- Le pregunté con una ceja arqueada.

-"Camus Chauvel es el mejor escritor de nuestro tiempo, y Aldebarán es el mejor director del mundo. Si tú participas los espectadores obviamente se incrementarán, y las criticas sobre tu música…"

-"Lo dices como si de verdad me importara formar parte del mundo, de tú mundo."

No juzgo su decisión. La mayoría de las veces he contado con su apoyo en todo lo que he querido hacer, pero no quiero dar este paso; y es que Mu pretende que participe en la nueva película que se esta armando, componiendo el tema principal, con el escritor que él acaba de mencionar. Básicamente tendríamos que unir nuestro trabajo para crear una máxima expresión; sin embargo, Mu se olvida que no conozco al susodicho, trabajo SOLO, y NO CANTO. Vocalizar es una cosa, pero cantar en público… Básicamente es como pedirle a un pavo que se meta por si solo al horno en plana navidad…

-"Si, si, los pianistas son solitarios y raritos…"

-"Ya sabes lo que se dice: más vale solo que perro con rabia…"- Sus ojos se posaron en mi con sorpresa, incluso juraría que la boca se le despegó unos centímetros. Solté una carcajada debido a su expresión, y con ello él sonrió.

-"Mira, piensa bien si realmente estas interesado en esta oferta. Habla con Aioria, él quedó como protagonista…"- Me miró, dándome la impresión de que se comía algunas palabras.

-"¿Lo dices enserio?"- Le pregunté incrédulo.

-"Claro. Aldebarán es un director muy estricto, y realizó personalmente el casting. Charla con él, con Aioria, te llevarás una MUY grande sorpresa…"

**o.o.o.o.o**

Aioria es la tercera persona que puede presumir de conocerme, ya que nos socializado desde hace un tiempo no muy lejano; sin embargo, él ha encontrado la forma de seguir en mi vida…

Él utiliza el modo corporal para expresar lo que siente, y aunque es fingida de acuerdo a su profesión, sus ojos esmeraldas son llamativos y una ventana a su alma; difícilmente podría mentir sin que estos lo delataran.

-"Ya sabes que no me gusta alardear, pero si. ¡Me dieron al protagónico! Y adivina quien será mi pareja…"- Alzó las cejas, como lo hacia cada vez que quería presumirme algo.

-"No sé, desconozco el contenido completo de la película"- Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros, para zarandearme y provocarme una exclamación de queja.

-"¡Salió en todos los medios!"- Recuperando mi compostura, coloco las manos en las suyas y lo aparto.

-"Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo ver la televisión tanto como tú…"- Rueda los ojos.

-"¡Actuaré con Kanon! ¡Con Kanon!"- Al observar el brillo en sus pupilas y esa expresión jubilosa noté que se trataba de una noticia 'maravillosa', aunque yo, al recordar a esa persona, no evité preocuparme por él; explicarme la razón a este sentimiento ameritaría sumergirme en un baúl cerrado ya con llave. –"¿No te da gusto?"- Interrogó, seguro por mi mutismo.

-"Supongo que Radamanthys y él ya terminaron, o tú no estarías tan… entusiasmado."

-"…"- Escucho una réplica de sus labios, en tanto observo que el brillo en sus pupilas desaparece. Coloca sus brazos entrelazados mientras me da la espalda y se aleja unos pasos. –"Él actuará también. Será un estelar entre los tres…"

Esta vez me veo en la necesidad de recordar porque mi interés en protegerlo…

-.- Flash Back -.-

Mientras colocaba los dedos e interpretaba su desazón, anotaba en una partitura. La puerta se abrió en tanto colocaba la nota de Sol, y el dedo anular replicaba en Mi bemol; pero la persona que entonces apareció no se anunció con anticipación. Milo se levantó en cuanto distinguió a un hombre alto, delgado, y a la vez corpóreo, de tez morena, cabello corto, ondulado y castaño claro, entrar en la sala de ensayos.

-"Perdona la intrusión… yo sé que eres un hombre ocupado…"- El rubio notó que traía encima varias copas de más, y no sólo por el mal uso de la palabra anterior, sino por su aspecto desalineado, el olor penetrante a alcohol, el enrojecimiento en los ojos, y las interminables veces que aspiraba con dificultad, para luego pasarse la mano por la nariz.

-"Siempre tengo tiempo para… ensayar…"- Se corrigió, antes de usar el término amigos, pues no lo eran. –"Además, no me visitas a menudo."- Milo tenía un corazón cálido, generoso en el sentido espléndido de la palabra; razón motora para caminar hasta el castaño, quien derrapó en la alfombra y se fue a sentar en a un escalón. El músico se metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, del cual sacó un pañuelo blanco, que le ofreció. Por último se sentó a su lado.

-"Gentil eres… Gacias…"- A pesar del aspecto somnoliento y tan fuera del común, logró sonreír. Milo le palmeó la espalda y apoyó la mano en el hombro contrario al que el propio rozaba.

-"Espero que nuestra relación no se vuelva rutinaria."- Lo palmeó, pero no se quitó aún cuando el olor le picaba la nariz.

-"No pude evitarlo…"- Se disculpó el oji esmeralda, agachando la cabeza y sonándose la nariz.

–"Podrías si decidieras hablar con él y ver si pueden llegar a un arreglo… o lo mejor es terminar…"- Hizo una pausa en la que observó de reojo al moreno, quien se llevó una mano a los ojos, seguro, para cubrir un rastro de líquida afición.

-"Se me adelantó… "- Hizo una pausa para calmarse y respirar. Milo se quedó donde estaba, sin cambiar su posición, pues era consiente de cuanto bien podría hacerle el contacto físico para confortarse. Él mismo lo había necesitado en un tiempo remoto. –"… y como él y Radamanthys trabajan en el mismo proyecto, ahora resulta que 'el amor ha traspasado la pantalla'…"- Se le quebró la voz, y por un momento pareció que perdía fuerza al apoyar por completo la cabeza en el cuerpo de su confidente.

Milo comprendía su dolor, frustración y el tormento por el que estaba pasando, pues él había estado en ese lugar más de una vez… Y Aioria lo sabía bien. No supo que decirle, pues sintió que cualquier palabra sonaría a burla.

-"¿Eso te dijo?"- El castaño asintió.

-"Me pidió que lo fuera a esperar al set, de ahí nos fuimos a un bar cercano y me lo contó todo… Él y Radamanthys tienen tiempo viéndome la cara de buey…"

-.- End of Flash Back -.-

Insisto en pensar que una conjunción entre los tres armaría la tercera guerra mundial, pero el que yo lo crea no hará que Aldebarán desista en su interés por este trío para protagonizar su cinta; lo cual me incita a querer conocer el argumento.

-"¿Te han hablado de la película?"- Me pregunta después de unos momentos de silencio.

-"No. Mu sólo mencionó que serías el estelar, y que yo, en trabajo compartido con el escritor Camus Chauvel haríamos el tema principal…"

-"¿¡Qué?"- Su repentina sorpresa me causa espanto. –"¿Tú y él…?"- Parece que de pronto se queda sin habla debido a la sonrisa en sus labios. Yo encorvo una ceja y asiento con la cabeza. –"¡No lo creo! ¡Trabajarás con él! ¡Trabajaremos juntos!... ¡Son tantas buenas noticias que no sé por cual comenzar a gritar…!"- Mené la cabeza, a la par que le tapaba la boca

-"Créeme que por un día lo has hecho de más…"- Sonreí con nerviosismo y me acerqué al espejo: mi cabello estaba desordenado.

-"¿Conoces a la persona con la que vas a trabajar?"- Me preguntó. Lo observé a través del reflejo.

-"No."

-"¿No?"

-"No."- Me irrité.

-"¿¡NO?"

-"Aioria, por amor a Beethoven, deja el escándalo. No lo conozco, ni siquiera he hablado con él, y tampoco entiendo porque tenemos que trabajar juntos."- Al decirle lo anterior, se dirigió hacia un taburete donde normalmente guardaba su mochila. Mientras oía el sonido del cierre, noté en el espejo que bajo mis ojos el delineador negro casi se había borrado. Tomé un poco del que él usaba en sus presentaciones y me lo coloqué; al mismo tiempo escuchaba como repasaba sus cosas una y otra vez y decía frases como: «aquí no está, no pude haberlo olvidado, y no debería cargar tanto». Luego escuché un beso. Al regresar mis ojos hacia donde se encontraba, noté que sostenía un libro de pasta escarlata, con letras doradas.

-"Es un tesoro para mi, pero te lo presto."- Se acercó, extendió la mano y me lo ofreció. Yo lo miré sin mucho interés, y pretendí distraerme con mi maquillaje para evitar tomarlo, pues en verdad no me interesaba; aunque luego de un rato no pude ser tan grosero, así que lo toqué instante, y lo dejé en la madera del tocador. Mi acto lo ofendió.

-"¡No lo dejes así nada más! Pudiste decir que no lo querías…"

-"¿Para qué me lo prestas?"- Lo interrogué, virando sobre mí mismo para quedar caraa cara. Aioria no me respondió enseguida, en su lugar tomó el libro, lo abrió por el principio, repasó un par de páginas y luego lo volteó para que yo notara la imagen: la mirada caoba, seria de un muchacho más o menos de mi edad fue todo lo que encontré.

-"Camus Chauvel, escritor francés, mi ídolo, y posiblemente algún día, escritor del guión a la película que me haga ganar un Oscar; Camus, ex amor de mi vida, te presento a Milo Vanzetti, músico, pianista, retraído, solitario, y ganador del premio 'revelación del año', y ex novio mío…"

-"No creo que a una fotografía le interese saber eso…"- Murmuré, apretando los dientes. No me gusta que haga mención al defecto de mi vida.

-"¡No puedo creer que trabajarás con él!"- Se quedó callado, luego pareció mucho más asombrado e impactado que antes. –"¡Pero qué digo! ¡LOS TRES TRABAJAREMOS JUNTOS!"- Su emoción dio paso a una expresión seria y pensativa.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"

-"¿Crees que querría hacer un excitante trío…?"

**o.o.o.o.o**

Soy una persona libre de convicción, y, normalmente, cuando se trata de las ideas otorgadas por Aioria me hago de oídos sordos; sin embargo, después del golpe que le di por su propuesta del trío, logró decirme que el libro me lo prestaba para que pudiera conocerlo un poco, y no sólo por la breve biografía que la editorial había incluido en ese volumen, ni por la pintura que el artista español Shura Galván obsequió para ilustrarlo, sino por el estilo que el poeta elegía para completar sus obras.

Si algo debo reconocer a su idea es que no fue descabella, y que si leía un poco de él, podría conocer su estilo y comprobar si era tan difícil igualarlo al mío o por lo menos interpretarlo.

Sé que es un escritor francés al que no le gusta escándalo, es serio, reservado y gusta de la buena música; tiene un estilo libre, fluido, y romántico que me agrada; sin embargo, para el trabajo que tenemos que llevar a cabo me parece que requiere algo más simple, no tan rebuscado, ni entregado. Ya veremos que sobre la marcha.

Apoyo la espalda en la silla, sorbiendo un poco de mi té y sosteniendo el libro en mi pierna cruzada; en cuanto oigo sonar el timbre del teléfono, dejo la taza sobre el plato, y sin despegar mis ojos del texto respondo

-"Diga…"- Es una línea privada, por lo tanto, pocos tienen mi numero.

-"¿_Te convenciste?_"- La voz que me responde me hace poner los ojos en blanco.

-"Estoy bien, gracias. Tuve una desagradable charla de nuevo cortesía de Kanon…"

-"_Lamento no haberte dicho que él también participaría, pero creí que ya habías superado la fase en la que te puso el cuerno…_"- Odiaba no sólo que alguien me pasara por la cara mi error con Aioria, sino también el motivo de que lo nuestro terminara. Y como yo no iba a permitir que se burlara de mí, le colgué el teléfono y proseguí con mi lectura.

Si yo aceptaba o no trabajar con el escritor no era por hacerle un favor a Mu y que él quedara bien con su entrañado amigo, más bien lo haría por el grado de dificultad que para mí iba a representar; es decir, me lo tomaría como un reto profesional, pues no soy de los que huyen ante alguna complicación.

Ya me veía frente al piano, tecleando los acordes correctos a las palabras de él, o Chauvel plasmando en papel las confidencias de mis dedos…

Aunque, luego de pensarlo y caer irritado tras el tercer timbrazo de teléfono, me doy cuenta que aunque presume de componer infinitas melodías, jamás me pregunté en el pasado lo que era crear una canción.

¿Primero llega el sonido y luego la letra, o se debe componer de acuerdo a lo que dicte el texto?

Mu aún continuaba al teléfono cuando yo dividía opiniones.

-"¿Qué?"- Respondí con desgana y enfado.

-"_Fue una broma. No seas tan sensible…"_

-"Pon tu nariz frente a mi puño y veremos quién es sensible…"

-"Correcto. Ya capto la analogía, disculpa el pésimo comentario. Como tu manager te la ofrezco, y como tu amigo te ruego aceptarla…"

-"Si lo he pensando Mu."- Corto, pues él tampoco era cercano a mí como para nombrarlo así. –"… Y creo que no podría tomar una decisión hasta…"

-"Conocer a Camus Chauvel…"- Me interrumpió. Yo exhalé. –"… porque ya que hablamos al respecto, su editor me llamó esta tarde para avisarme que tomará el primer vuelo a Inglaterra, y como sé que no te importará recibirlo, también es un placer decirte que tendrás mucho tiempo para…"- Volví a colgar, pues obviamente él no estaba dispuesto a escucharme.

Me apoyé completamente en la silla, con la nuca incluso en ella. Dejé el libro en la mesa y busqué reconfortarme. La puerta sonó, y yo en voz alta me pregunté si no podrían ser ya suficientes malas noticias por un día. Para mi mala suerte, en cuaato me levanté y abrí, descubrí que era Mu quien estaba del otro lado. Por nada es nacido bajo el signo de Aries.

-"¡Sabía qué harías eso! Por eso vine en perso…"- Alcé mi puño, tal cual se lo advertí. –"¡No por favor… te juro que seré razonable…!"- Exclamó, cubriéndose la cara con el portafolio.

-"Mira, Mu, eres mi representante y me conoces desde que aprendí a decir 'piano', pero a veces sobrepasas limites. Y esta noche rompiste una regla, y esa va a costarte tu amistad con el director brasileño. Y tu relación con el editor ese…"

-"Pero mi beneficio es el tuyo, ya te lo expliqué."

-"Pues a veces parece que trabajo por ambos"- Me hice a un lado y le permití entrar.

-"Bueno, Milo, eso no es cierto, en su mayoría yo doy la cara por ti, y en los imprevistos emocionales de tu vida yo he sido quien te ha disculpado con los medios. Lo quieres o no, soy tu amigo."- Fruncí el ceño, incluso alcé el puño, pero él me conocía y había tocado la nota defectuosa en mi composición. Lo miré, le di la espalda y me fui al sillón más amplío del recibidor, en mi departamento, donde me recosté plácidamente.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- Me aventuré a preguntar. Mu, que ya había cerrado la puerta, se fue a sentar al único sillón disponible.

-"Escucharé tus peticiones"- Sonrió. –"… pero cuando lo haga ya no podrás negarte."

-"¿Cuál es tu verdadero interés que participe?"

-"Bien… pues… sólo fue una idea que se nos vino a la mete después de una noche de sexo…"- Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, aunque luego de su risita burlona entendí que era una broma.

-"¿Alguna vez te pones serio?"- Sonrió suavemente.

-"El editor ese (como lo llamas) cree que es una buena oportunidad para Camus de buscar otras cosas, y yo, en lo personal, estoy de acuerdo y deseo lo mismo para ti."- Al parecer él también sufre de hacer lo que su editor le diga, así que no somos tan diferentes; creo…

-"¿Y él aceptó?"- Pregunté. Alzó los hombros, a la par que meneaba la cabeza.

-"Francamente no tengo idea de si lo hizo, o si Saga tuvo que pasar el mismo martirio que yo; sin embargo, esta tarde me llamó para asegurarme que su escritor estrella vendría mañana por la tarde…"

-"¿Y supongo que piensas que debo ser yo quien lo reciba en el aeropuerto."- Asintió.

-"Se me ocurrió que de esta forma ustedes podría conocerse mejor, porque quien sabe… ustedes podrían… tú sabes…"- Arqueé una ceja.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Bueno, que Camus podría ser tu otra mitad"- Solté una carcajada estruendosa, aunque sin mucho ánimo.

-"Se me olvidaba que además de manager eras celestina…"

-"Él podría ser tu tipo…"

-"O no."- Le aseguré. Mu, como autoproclamado amigo, me había conseguido citas infinitas; y aunque en su mayoría fueron divertidas, no olvidaba que todas tuvieron el mismo trágico desenlace; a excepción de Aioria, con quien aún tengo contacto.

-"O no."- Repitió, sonriendo. Raramente sin insistir. –"De todos modos es un hecho que debes tratarlo, y al hacerlo creo que podrían combinar su estilo…

-"Como sea, pero no iré a recogerlo al aeropuerto, enviaremos a tu chofer…"- Hizo un ademán de protesta, mi puño se adelantó amenazante.

-"Tomaré el bus…"- Murmuró con desgana.

-"Y nos veremos en algún restaurante…"

-"En realidad, Milo, no sería justo que él viniera y que tú te quedaras plácidamente en tu casa, así que te reservé un cuarto en el hotel Lanham, en Londres…"

-"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que yo también viaje?"

-"Es lo justo, además, ahí serán las grabaciones de las primeras escenas, y a Aldebarán le encantaría poder hablar con ambos al mismo tiempo."

-"Bien."- Tajé de al humor. Parecía que había más, pero Mu no dijo nada.

-"¿Tienes alguna petición?"- Lo miré con una sonrisa maligna.

-"Y quiero mi piano, tú sabes cual…"

-"¿Qué? ¿No puedes tocar con el que está en el hotel?"- Fruncí el ceño. –"De acuerdo, ese piano."- Exhaló. Se levantó del sillón, y yo lo seguí con la mirada hasta la puerta. –"Mañana a las diez kiki y yo pasaremos por ti. Ten listo tu equipaje, yo mandaré que alguien venga por tu piano antes que nos vayamos."- Asentí. –"Hasta mañana…"


	2. El escritor Camus

Holaaaa! muchas gracias a quienes nos han dejado un comentario y a quienes nos dan una oportunidad para transmitir lo que estamos por armar. Neomina y yo estamos muy agradecidas :)... y por ello es que les traemos el segundo capitulo, por supuesto a cargo de ella, una de las más talentosas escritoras recientes que ha tenido este fandom

Esperamos que sea de su agrado. Cualquier sugerencia por favor, no duden en hacerla.

**Capítulo 2. El escritor. Camus.**

Antes de saber escribir ya sabía que quería contar historias.

Cerca de mi casa había un descampado en el que los niños del barrio nos reuníamos a jugar. Con las lluvias del otoño se llenaba de charcos y lodo. Mi madre decía que era un lugar horrible; sólo bueno para mancharse las botas, pero para mí era un sinfín de lugares magníficos en los que vivir increíbles aventuras… En mi mente, ese terreno abandonado se transformaba en un peligroso territorio pantanoso plagado de caimanes, en un lejano planeta en cuya superficie se extendía un mar de lava viva, en una frondosa selva habitada por una tribu de reductores de cabezas o, simplemente, en un lugar donde divertirme saltando sobre los charcos.

Un día, en el colegio, nos dijeron que teníamos que escribir un cuento. Cuando llegué a casa me senté delante de una hoja en blanco con un lápiz en la mano. Mi cabeza siempre estaba llena de historias pero después de pensarlo durante un buen rato no me decidía por nada. Mi hermano jugaba en el cuarto. Lanzaba estocadas contra un adversario invisible. Entonces me acordé. Mi hermano pequeño quería ser caballero. Un caballero de flamante armadura y gran valentía que, espada en mano, pelearía contra temibles dragones y salvaría a bellas princesas… Aquella fue mi primera historia escrita. Después de eso, escribí a cerca de cómo se conocieron mis padres, escapando de la lluvia en un día de tormenta; de mi mejor amigo, que de mayor pensaba convertirse en buzo, para caminar por el fondo del mar entre feroces criaturas de las profundidades marinas; de mí, ese pobre niño pelirrojo que se muere de tristeza porque su madre le ha confiscado lápices y cuadernos por haberse puesto de barro hasta las orejas… Sobre las cosas que consiguen emocionarme.

Al escribir me gusta pensar que soy espectador. Alguien que ve, escucha, siente… y que todo eso lo plasma luego en un papel. Cuando escribo es como si prendiese fuego a mis sentidos y mis emociones. La escritura me atrapa. Siento su llamado en todo mi cuerpo y me pierdo en el fluir de mis pensamientos.

Hace poco más de dos años, en una reunión en casa de unos amigos, un tipo al que casi no conocía se acercó y me dijo, después de de escuchar la historia que acababa de contar, que algún día yo escribiría un libro. En aquel momento su comentario me hizo sonreír y, por supuesto, me halagó sobremanera aunque jamás se me hubiese ocurrido pensar que sus palabras terminarían por hacerse realidad.

Lo cierto es que, a día de hoy, no me gusta considerarme un escritor. Soy, nada más, alguien que tiene algo que contar. Sólo pretendo expresar lo que me dicta el corazón y si, con ello, consigo emocionar a otros me doy por satisfecho. Durante todo este tiempo únicamente he querido escribir, buscar la forma más emocionante de contar una historia; pero el despiadado mundo del negocio editorial, que me ha convertido en lo que soy, amenaza ahora con matar mi pasión por las letras. Y es precisamente él; el hombre que creyó en mí, el que me dio la oportunidad de hacer lo único que creo se me da bien, quien me pide que haga aquello de lo que me considero incapaz.

Yo no sé escribir por encargo. Sólo soy una persona que escribe cuando algo despierta mi creatividad.

-¿Camus?

Su voz llega de nuevo a mis oídos y, en este momento, soy consciente de que hace ya un buen rato que he dejado de prestarle atención. Sus ojos están clavados en mí. Su penetrante mirada me exige la respuesta a una pregunta que no he escuchado.

-Si no te conociese…, pensaría que me estás ignorando. –me dice mostrándome una sonrisa suave.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño? –le pregunto-. ¿En serio piensas que esto me hace falta? Sabes que no puedo escribir porque sí. No me sale. Siempre me has dicho que respetarías mi forma de trabajar y que no…

-Camus –me llama. En su voz puedo reconocer un leve deje de molestia-. Nunca te he pedido nada… Si no quieres hacerlo por tu carrera, hazlo por mí. Tienes talento. Es imposible que no seas capaz de hacer una ridícula canción.

-¿Ridícula? –ahora soy yo el que suena enfadado-. ¿Menospreciando mi trabajo es cómo piensas convencerme?

-Sabes que no he querido decir eso –ha recuperado su habitual tono calmado-. Sólo quería decir que no puede resultarte tan difícil escribir unas pocas estrofas. Lo haces constantemente.

No me gusta discutir con él. Le debo lo que soy. Lo respeto y no puedo más que estarle agradecido. Por eso me duele estar negándome tan vehementemente pero es que lo que me pide me fastidia demasiado.

-Además, te vendría bien para no pensar en quien tú ya sabes…

-No pienso en… -decido no terminar esa frase-. Ya te he dicho que estoy bien. No necesito distracciones extra. Gracias.

-Bueno… Ya que no me dejas ayudarte en lo personal, déjame al menos hacer mi trabajo. Te repito que participar en este proyecto será muy beneficioso para tu carrera.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero interés en esto, Saga? – le pregunto arqueando una ceja. Estoy seguro de que tras tanta insistencia debe haber alguna razón más… personal.

-El representante de ese músico del que te he hablado es amigo mío. Los dos creemos que sería una excelente oportunidad para ambos. Tan simple como eso –sentencia.

No me está mirando a los ojos. Ahora estoy más seguro que nunca de que me oculta algo. Respetaré su silencio; él respeta los míos. Ahora camina hacia mí. Mientras recorre el corto trayecto que nos separa saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta algo que deposita en mis manos.

-Deberás estar en Londres dentro de dos días –mientras lo dice me mira directamente. Su voz suena contundente. No parece dispuesto a admitir una negativa.

Mi mirada pasa de sus ojos al pequeño rectángulo de papel que acaba de darme y que ha resultado ser un billete de avión.

-¿Cuándo he aceptado? –pregunto. No me gusta que me digan lo que he de hacer y, por lo visto, considera que esta batalla la tenía ganada de antemano.

-Creí que lo harías por mí –me chantajea.

Espero que todo esto no sea un tremendo error. Nunca he sido de los que hacen las cosas sin querer y esto no quiero hacerlo. No quiero trabajar con un desconocido, por muy maravilloso que Saga se empeñe en describírmelo. No quiero escribir una, quizás sí tenga razón, ridícula canción para una película absurda que asegura arrasará en taquilla. Pero, sobre, todo, no quiero abandonar la soledad de esta pequeña habitación donde suelo recluirme para escribir. Aunque me temo que esto último lo perderé de todos modos si no accedo a lo que me pide. Sé con certeza que este hombre jamás saldrá de aquí si no acepto. Tan sólo asiento con la cabeza.

-Perfecto –me sonríe y, de verdad, que me gustaría borrarle esa expresión victoriosa de su cara-. Mañana vendré a primera hora y ultimaremos los pormenores de tu viaje. Ahora debo irme. He de ocuparme de aún de ciertos asuntos.

Sin más, me da la espalda y camina hacia la salida. Lo veo alejarse, caminando altivo, como si el suelo debiese agradecer que lo estuviese pisoteando mientras me grita que, tal vez, sería buena idea que escuchase alguna cosa del tal Milo Vanzetti.

_Continuará..._


	3. londres

Por su lectura e interes muchas muchas gracias!  
esperamos que este cap sea de su agrado :D... y mil gracias a muerte 16 x su apoyo!

**Capítulo 3. Londres.**

En cuanto la puerta se cerró a su espalda sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono móvil. Con un par de ágiles movimientos de sus dedos el nombre de la persona con la que quería hablar estaba ante sus ojos. Apretó el botón. Con calma, se llevó el aparato a la oreja y esperó mientras pensaba que no le había gustado lo más mínimo presionar al francés cómo lo había hecho. En realidad, ni él mismo se creía sus palabras pero le había prometido a él que lo conseguiría. A esa persona a la que, no sabía el porqué, era incapaz de negarle nada. A ese que ya estaba demorando demasiado en responder. Cinco tonos. Seis…

-Está hecho –dijo, en cuanto escuchó el click al otro lado; sin esperar siquiera a que alguna voz le confirmase que ya estaba siendo escuchado.

-Sabía que lo lograrías –lo felicitó-. Milo también ha accedido. Todo perfecto, entonces –concluyó.

-¿Le ha parecido bien? –quiso saber.

-Pues…, no demasiado –admitió la voz al otro lado del teléfono-. Pero sé cómo manejarlo y hará lo suyo. No te preocupes.

-Estupendo… -murmuró con ironía.

-¿Qué sucede? –se inquietó su interlocutor-. ¿A tu querido niño tampoco le hace ilusión la idea?

-Pues un reo condenado tendría mejor cara que él –aseguró-. Dime Mu, ¿por qué tanto interés en esto? ¿Realmente crees que sea bueno para ellos? –interrogó-. Sinceramente… No me parece que vayan a estar encantados de conocerse…

-Vamos Saga… -esas palabras habían acrecentado su inquietud. No podía permitir que se echase atrás-. Ya te lo he explicado pero… -adoptó un tono sugerente para continuar-…; si lo consideras necesario volveré a explicártelo todo, muy despacito y con todo lujo de detalles…

-Mu… -iba a replicar pero en seguida fue interrumpido.

-Ya sabes dónde te espero –se apuró a atajar la obvia queja que sabía le tocaría escuchar-. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

Escuchó el silencio. En esos momentos sabía bien cómo se sentía el hombre que había dejado tras la puerta unos minutos atrás. La puerta del ascensor se abrió frente a él en ese instante. Sonrió a la mujer que salió de su interior y entró en el vacío cubículo. En su cabeza revoloteaban varias ideas. Esperaba no estar equivocándose.

**… … …Londres – Aeropuerto… … … **

**_POV Milo: _******

Me quedé parado en medio del aeropuerto, entre la gente que iba y venía sin ningún rumbo aparente. La maleta negra y pequeña que sostenía en la mano no contenía más que algunas partituras, pero aún así, me pesaba como si dentro hubiera acumulado pesas de una tonelada. Mis dedos se aferraron a ella, en tanto levantaba la vista y le pedía permiso a mi pierna para moverse; sin embargo, esta continuaba fija en el mosaico sin la intención de desprenderse…

Estaba experimentando un nuevo ataque de pánico.

¿Nuevo? Si. ¿El primero de mi vida? No.

Cuando fui invitado a un conocido centro nocturno a tocar como acompañante para un cantante que hoy día es muy famoso, recuerdo que aquella vez se me nubló la vista y los dedos se me agarrotaron… Tardé quince minutos en respirar con normalidad y dejar de gotear sudor a torrenciales… Por ese entonces Mu y yo manteníamos una relación… que justo ahora no me vendría bien rememorar, pero que entonces me ayudó a relajarme y tocar por primera vez ante un público pequeño, al que le encantó mi música, o más bien, mi interpretación.

Pensar en las notas de entonces, en aquél cantante, y en lo que fue mi relación con mi representante, me hacen sonreír y volver a la calma; sin embargo, en cuanto levanto la vista y me descubro parado en el aeropuerto de Londres, a punto de tomar un taxi para dirigirme al hotel donde conoceré al dichoso escritor, los nervios vuelven a traicionarme y me dejan congelado por segunda vez en mi lugar…

**_POV Camus_******

Le devuelvo el libro a la joven. Justo cuando me disponía a salir se acercó para pedirme que se lo firmase. Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esto. Me emociona que la gente aprecie mi trabajo pero no puedo evitar que la timidez me venza cada vez que tengo que tratar con el público frente a frente. Disfruto haciendo mi trabajo. Adoro escribir en soledad pero la faceta pública que conlleva el publicar pone a prueba mis nervios.

Al final, soy el último en desembarcar.

Me despido de la azafata con una leve inclinación de cabeza y camino por el estrecho corredor que me conducirá a ese gigantesco hormiguero que es el aeropuerto de Heathrow.

Mi elegante editor ha viajado unas horas antes que yo, con lo cual me encuentro solo en medio de todo este gentío que va y viene a un ritmo acelerado. No he podido entender la razón de que hayamos viajado en vuelos distintos con una mínima diferencia horaria. Pero nada de lo que ha estado haciendo últimamente me parece normal en él. Me ha dicho que enviaría a alguien a recogerme. Alzo la vista para poder leer los carteles informativos que me indiquen como llegar a la salida.

**_POV Milo: _******

Y no lo entiendo. Debería ser tan simple como mover los pies, uno detrás del otro, con ese meneo cadencioso, reservado, firme, pero a la vez tentador, que me lleve hacia mi destino. Debería tratarse de un simple levantamiento de brazo o de abrir una puerta para poder llegar al punto de encuentro; pero no es así… Es la presencia de alguien nuevo en mi vida lo que paraliza por completo mi cuerpo. Es el hecho de que un ser diferente a mí invada mi espacio. Mi espacio. Porque escribir una canción con él no creo que involucre un formal saludo de manos, unas palabras y cada quien a su casa. Siento, en el ligero temblor que azota mi anatomía, esa palabra que me pudo haber salvado de mi relación con Aioria y de tantas otras: mal presentimiento.

Es una mala idea. Lo supe desde el momento en que Mu llegó a mi puerta la primera vez, con la tontería de que debía comenzar a salir con más personas. Y lo hice… Que mi mundo comenzara a caerse a pedazos después de eso, es otra cosa…

No debo entrar en pánico. Yo no soy así… ¡Pero rayos! Quisiera sentir la seguridad de que piso sobre firme, y que no me hundiré en cuanto algo salga mal, porque lo que menos necesito ahora es una "nueva composición fatídica" sobre mi mala forma de tomar decisiones.

Suspiro. Alguien choca conmigo mientras intento reponerme. Se disculpa con una sonrisa y continúa su camino.

**_POV Camus_******

Llevo ya un buen rato caminando. Por suerte sólo cargo con una pequeña maleta de mano y la bolsa de mi portátil. Este aeropuerto es más grande que el pueblo donde nací.

Mientras camino le doy vueltas y vueltas a lo que Saga se ha empeñado en denominar "una magnífica oportunidad". ¿Oportunidad para qué? Sé con certeza que nunca haría nada que pudiese perjudicarme pero algo en todo esto me inquieta. El siempre es directo. Claro y conciso en todo lo que hace y con respecto a todo esto asunto lo he encontrado esquivo. Demasiado.

Creo que me he distraído demasiado con mis inquietudes. Sin saber cómo he chocado con alguien. No lo había visto. Le sonrío y murmuro una disculpa. Me parece que estaba tan ensimismado como yo. Por lo visto no soy el único que se pierde en los recovecos de su mente.

**_POV Milo: _******

Entendí a que se debía mi temor. Su sonrisa refrescó mi mente y mis sentidos hasta un punto donde puedo moverme otra vez.

Y es que, cuando era pequeño, recuerdo que me encantaba hablar con los demás niños. Amaba conocer a los nuevos vecinos, salir con ellos, comer en sus casas, conversar con sus padres y pensar en los múltiples conciertos que tendría que cuando rebasara la estatura de mi progenitor. Mu sonreía, reía con la vida y me animaba a continuar… Al crecer olvidé la emoción de apretar la mano de alguien nuevo, conocer sus gustos, disgustos, y hasta debatir acerca del punto en que ya no concordáramos…

Quizá la persona que acaba de rozarme no sabe la revolución que causó en mí, pero agradezco que ese tipo de sonrisas gentiles y espontáneas aún existan en el mundo, porque pueden revivir a un muerto, incluso enterrado como yo…

Un gesto solaz se forma en mis labios. Me paro, tomo aire y haciendo hacia un lado mi cabello con un coqueteo de cabeza, continuo mi camino.

**_POV Camus_******

Ya estoy fuera. Entrecierro un poco los ojos. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, el sol brilla. Echo un vistazo a mí alrededor. No sé hacia donde debería dirigirme. Consulto mi reloj como si eso fuese a servirme de algo. Al levantar de nuevo la vista veo a un muchacho pelirrojo caminando en mi dirección. De hecho, tengo la clara impresión de que se dirige directamente a mí.

-Disculpe –dice al llegar a mi altura-. ¿Es usted Camus Chauvel?

Asiento y me pide que por favor le acompañe. Se presenta como Kiki y mientras caminamos hacia el coche me informa de que él me llevará al hotel donde tengo reservada una habitación. Me instalo en el asiento trasero del amplio Volkswagen negro. Mi mirada se encuentra con la suya en el retrovisor interior. Me explica que siente no haber ido a encontrarme dentro pero que el tráfico está imposible a esas horas. Le sonrío y lo tranquilizo restándole importancia al asunto.

Sonrío mientras pienso que normalmente soy el único pelirrojo allá donde voy y que ahora somos dos. Las dos únicas personas en este reducido espacio; ambos con una cabellera del color del fuego. Nunca me ha gustado demasiado el llamativo color de mi pelo. Me hace demasiado difícil el pasar desapercibido y me ha hecho merecedor de más apodos de los que me hubiese gustado escuchar referidos a mi persona.

Durante el trayecto miro en varias ocasiones la pantalla de mi teléfono para asegurarme de que Saga sigue sin dar señales de vida. Parece haberse olvidado de mí. Me siento ridículo viendo por enésima vez la pantalla oscura. Me empeño en mirarlo una y otra vez por si acaso. Como si existiese la posibilidad de no escucharlo sonar en el silencio que se ha instaurado a mí alrededor. El muchacho conduce con calma mientras yo empiezo a inquietarme y a removerme en mi asiento. Sí que es largo el camino.

Al fin siento cómo se detiene frente a la inmensa fachada de un antiguo edificio. Banderas de distintos países ondean al viento. Imagino que este será mi hogar durante los próximos días. La voz del joven chófer confirma mis pensamientos y tras despedirme de él me bajo del coche y con paso lento camino hacia el interior del que parece es un majestuoso hotel.

**… … …Londres – Hotel Lanham… … … **

**_POV Milo: _******

A punto de llegar al hotel, mirando distraídamente a través de la ventana del taxi, sentí que el bolsillo de mi chaqueta me llamaba: el celular vibrando en el interior me sobresaltó. Me incorporé, me quité los rizos dorados del cabello y lo saqué. El nombre de Aioria apareció en la pantalla.

-¡Hola! -su voz me hacesonreír.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? -lo admito, extraño tenerlo cerca.

-¡Emocionado! ¡Verás a Camus en cuestión de minutos, me entrevistaré con Alde, veré a Kanon, y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tú y yo volvamos a vernos! Mu me dijo que podría ser mañana_ -_me sorprendí.

-¿Realmente te emociona eso? -indagué. No conocía a nadie como él.

-¡Claro! ¿A ti no?

-… No sé… -no podía decirle que antes me causó pánico.

-¡Vamos! ¡Arriba ese ánimo! Eres el mejor músico que conozco, y aunque me ponga celoso, estoy seguro que Camus quedará impresionado contigo.

No sé si me interese lo anterior.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro! A mí me pasó lo mismo… -su honestidad me descoloca.

Se abre un silencio entre nosotros… ¡Qué incómodo!

-Gracias -sí, mis labios le han agradecido el cumplido porque me han otorgado un extraño tranquilizante.

-A ti. Nos vemos mañana… Mucha suerte, y sonríe, recuerda que es tu máximo atractivo… Me voy, me llaman. ¡Adiós!

Gracias. Realmente gracias. Sin querer, sin saber, dos personas han hecho de mi día algo diferente.

El hotel está justo delante de mí.

Estoy listo…

**_POV Camus_******

Llego hasta la puerta de mi habitación. En la recepción me han dado, junto con la llave, una nota de Saga. En media hora debo estar en la recepción del hotel para encontrarme con el famoso músico con el que me tocará trabajar. Él se reunirá con nosotros.

Dejo mis bolsas sobre una butaca y me siento sobre la cama. No puedo evitar pensar en lo incómoda que se me hace la situación. No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo será ese hombre. Me dejó caer sobre el colchón y siento como mi cuerpo rebota mínimamente sobre el mismo. Suspiro. Quizás debería cambiarme. Mi ropa parece bastante arrugada después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sentado.

Tras adecentar un poco mi imagen voy hacia la puerta. Agarro el pomo sin mucho aplomo. De verdad que no me siento cómodo en mi propia piel en estos momentos. Daría algo porque sucediese algo que truncase esta situación. Pero nada. Ni la tierra se abre bajo mis pies, ni Saga llama para decirme que el trato se ha roto, ni me abducen los extraterrestres… Creo que hoy no es mi día de suerte.

Salgo y cierro la puerta con cuidado. Guardo la llave en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y respiro profundamente al tiempo que intento convencer a mis pies de que echen a andar. Tras una breve espera estoy ya dentro del ascensor que me dejará exactamente en el hall del hotel donde no tengo más que esperar a que mi futuro compañero de trabajo aparezca.

Continuará…


End file.
